


I want a baby

by Vanneps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanneps/pseuds/Vanneps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Louis quiere un bebé y lo quiere con Harry.❞</p><p>El lado Larrie de la paternidad de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás tenga muchas fallas, pero esto lleva mucho tiempo entre mis archivos así que decidí terminarlo y publicarlo.

I

Había empezado como una broma tonta entre los dos. Louis estaba checando las distintas cuentas que seguía en twitter y muchas de estas hablaban de lo paternal que era Harry, y de lo bonito y atento que sería siendo padre.  Recordó que una sonrisa bastante tonta se había dibujado en sus labios, cuando pudo observar todas las fotos de Harry con niños a su lado. Se miraba tan lindo y algo en él brillaba cada vez que sostenía a un pequeño ser entre sus brazos. Así que Louis guardó todas las imágenes que pudo encontrar de Harry con infantes al lado, y las almacenó en una carpeta de su celular, como para recordar que quizás en un futuro, cuando todo esto llegue a su fin, ellos dos puedan formar la familia que tanto habían querido.

Luego, cuando Harry había tomado su teléfono porque el suyo se perdió entre el desorden de Louis, el chico de rulos encontró la carpeta llena de fotos de él con niños, sobre todo con bebés. Harry rió de ternura al ver que Louis se emocionaba con la idea de que Harry se encuentre al lado de esas pequeñas criaturitas.

Se paró y caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina donde Louis preparaba palomitas con mantequilla, lo vio chuparse los dedos y sonreír triunfante porque no se habían quemado como la otra vez.  Se paró un rato en el marco de la puerta para observar como el de ojos azules, dejaba el pote de _popcorn_ y se acercaba a la refrigeradora para sacar la soda y ponerla junto con estas.  Se preparaban para ver una maratón de películas, empezando por “Love actually” y terminando con “Grease”, las favoritas de cada uno.

Louis volteó y se dio cuenta de que Harry lo observaba con detenimiento. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir aquellos orbes de color verde imperando su ser, donde sucedían un montón de alegorías de colores cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

— ¿Qué haces viéndome de esa manera?— preguntó con retintín. Harry levantó los hombros y se acercó.

—Sólo me aseguro que no quemes la casa— respondió recordando el incidente pasado.

Louis comenzó a reír de forma exagerada, con esa voz aguda que se perdía de a pocos, cuando hablaba con demasiado entusiasmo. Harry supo enseguida que las carcajadas eran fingidas por la manera en la que se cortaron, sin previo aviso y su rostro se contrajo seriamente.

—No quemé la casa, cara de pene— masculló y Harry se puso la mano al pecho, ofendido. —Sirve de algo y ayúdame con los vasos. —dictaminó dirigiendo su delgado cuerpo al estante para separar las palomitas endulzadas con miel de maple, de las de mantequilla.

— ¿Qué, está muy alto para ti?— cuestionó divertido.

—Estoy a un comentario de tirarte la mantequilla caliente en la cara— Louis hizo un gesto separando sus dedos y volvió a centrar su atención a los dos botes de bocados.

Harry que ya había cogido dos vasos del estante, se acercó a Louis por detrás, envolviendo su cintura elevándolo un poco y plantándole un beso demasiado sonoro y con demasiada baba en la mejilla, para luego dejar los cristales en el repostero.

—Fue una broma, me dijiste cara de pene—se quejó Harry subiéndose al desayunador e inclinando su cuerpo hacia Louis.

—Como si a ti no te gustaran los penes— se defendió

—Me gusta el tuyo— dijo de forma seductora al mismo tiempo que balanceaba sus largas piernas como una colegiala.

Louis rió ante el comentario y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿Encontraste lo que querías en mi teléfono?— le interrogó, ya que hace unos minutos Harry le había pedido el celular puesto que no sabía en qué desorden de la ropa de Louis había dejado el suyo.

—Sí, y encontré algo más— respondió con una sonrisa que se extendía conforme las ilusiones sucumbían su mente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu obsesión por mí con los niños— respondió buscando la carpeta en el teléfono. Louis se acercó a Harry cuando este le mostró todas aquellas fotografías que él había guardado en su celular meses atrás.

—Bueno no me culpes, las fans tienen razón, te ves muy paternal.

Harry rió y estirándose logró aproximar el cuerpo de Louis hacia él para aprisionarlo entre sus largos y  delgados brazos para después mirarlo de  esa manera seductora que lograba encender hasta la parte más helada del cuerpo de Louis. Aquellos pares verdes le mostraron la emoción que se  apoderaba de él como el sol al amanecer cuando el crepúsculo se asomaba de a pocos.

—Entonces deberíamos intentarlo desde ahora— Harry se acercó a Louis y depositó un beso en sus finos labios, que hizo que este temblara y viera todo de color negro.

—Harry te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes quedar embarazado— refutó en medio de su delirio.

Harry se rió conforme lo besaba, succionando un poco más hasta que escucho el gemido agudo de Louis imperar toda la sala y acabar en su miembro, que despertó de forma repentina como una tienda de campaña recién armada.

—Era una forma de llevarte a la cama y tener sexo—dijo sin rodeos.

Louis juntó todas sus fuerzas y se apartó de él. A pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo era como un imán que se pegaba más al de Harry. Sin embargo,  todos estos años en los que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que controlar sus instintos y apartarse más seguido de este, lo ayudaron a tener un poco más de autocontrol.

—Preparé palomitas, y quiero ver esas películas. Así que mueve tu molesto trasero hacia la sala.

—Yo sé que quieres— insinuó Harry con un tono de voz demasiado ridículo que obligó a Louis a soltar una carcajada.

Cuando Harry se bajó del estante y caminó a su detrás, Louis no pudo evitar chillar al sentir una palmada y un fuerte apretón en su trasero.

Al final terminaron haciéndolo a mitad de _Love actually_ , bajo las luces parpadeantes del televisor que emitía la película favorita de Harry,  olvidando las palomitas y la soda, y sucumbiéndose en ese deseo ardiente que en ocasiones no los dejaba tranquilos.

II

Esta broma comenzó a transformarse en algo más, en el momento en el que Harry comenzó a llevarla a los escenarios, abultando su camiseta para que luciera una panza  o diciendo que estaba embarazado, y Louis estaba comenzando adorar más la idea de Harry siendo paternal luego de verlo interactuar con niños pequeños en el escenario, más de lo habitual, casi a propósito.

Louis tenía estas imágenes en su mente, todas las noches. Era tentadora la idea de tener una familia con Harry. Hasta podía imaginarse a ambos corriendo tras un pequeño bebé que recién estaba dando sus primeros pasos con sus pies enredados uno con el otro, porque era como un cachorro el cual le temblaban las piernas porque todavía eran muy débiles e inexpertas para mantenerse en equilibrio. Se imaginó también arreglando todos los lugares que podían resultar un peligro para el niño, como escaleras y toma corrientes ,en una nueva casa lejos del bullicio de los autos y la gente apresurada de la ciudad, lejos de los entrometidos medios y lejos de los paparazzi ansiosos como hienas salvajes por devorar y arruinar a su inocente presa.

Los ojos de Louis brillaban en la oscuridad tanto que podían iluminar la habitación de hotel donde se encontraba.

Las noches se habían vuelto una rutina para él. Fantasear, sobre el futuro prometedor al lado de Harry y luego observarlo toda la noche. Con esos labios semi abiertos, que expulsaban ligeros sonidos que en ocasiones se convertían en palabras sin sentido que se perderían al pasar la noche, pero que Louis guardaba en algún lugar de su mente junto con  sus risos sudorosos, que caían como cortinas por su delicada frente y piel, que en ocasiones se teñía de color rosa cada vez que caía rendido al sueño.

Esto era malo porque luego Louis tenía ojeras enormes y mal humor, por no haber dormido bien. Y aunque cada noche se repetía a si mismo que debía hacerlo, no podía quitar de su cabeza esa idea de cómo un miembro más en esa pequeña unión que tenían, mejoraría las cosas para ambos. Porque Harry y Louis, sabían que no estaban en su mejor momento, no eran los perfectos chicos enamorados de hace dos años, ellos peleaban, peleaban como cualquier pareja. Aunque debían admitir que en el último año lo estaban haciendo más de lo habitual y eso al castaño lo asustaba de sobremanera puesto que luego de cada discusión sentía que perdía a Harry de a pocos.

Y esto era porque Louis amaba la vida nocturna al igual que Harry, pero las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas cuando el chico de ojos azules comenzó a fumar. Al principio Harry no se oponía porque lo hacía de vez en cuando, para relajar sus persistentes nervios y el de ojos verdes entendía que la situación en la que se encontraban no era para nada buena y satisfactoria, así que se quedaba callado cada vez que Louis decidía fumar para olvidarse del estrés y el constante escrutinio de su gestión por mantener lo de ambos en secreto, arruinando de a pocos sus reputaciones.  Sin embargo, el número de veces comenzó a aumentar de modo alarmante y Harry no estaba para nada tranquilo con eso.

En cierto modo, las peleas empezaron cuando Harry comenzó a ver a Louis más delgado y con los ojos constantemente dilatados, perdiendo ese azul del color del mar, que lo hacía sentir calmado cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos. Era como estar en casa, Louis era su casa.

Empezaba con una queja al azar, casi como un murmullo. Luego Louis se ponía a la defensiva y sin darse cuenta, empezaban a gritarse, como si una nube gris los hubiera envuelto a ambos. Se dejaban de dirigir la palabra, ya sea en los conciertos o en casa, hasta se separaban y se iban a dormir a habitaciones distintas. Porque cuando peleaban ninguno podía ocupar la cama que compartían puesto que ahí se encontraban los recuerdos que uno se niega a rememorar cuando está molesto.

Louis siempre se arrepentía de gritarle a Harry, no obstante, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo sabía esperar, esperar y dejar que el temor porque esto fuera algo definitivo, lo consuma por dentro al igual que una llama a un inservible pedazo de madera. Louis sabía que si las cosas seguían marchando así, esta relación llegaría a su fin. Harry se iba cansar de él, en algún momento, ya que en ocasiones el chico de ojos azules era tan infantil para enfrentar sus propios problemas que no sabía si Harry lo soportaría por más tiempo.

Pero a pesar del drama, y los resentimientos, Harry se resignaba y siempre perdonaba. Porque le gustaba ver la sonrisa y las orbes llenas de esperanza de Louis, cuando este le dirigía un hola y se sentaba estratégicamente a su lado, esperando el primer movimiento. El primer movimiento siempre era un beso demasiado hambriento, y si estaban en el lugar indicado, sexo. Y el sexo era muy bueno, cuando se reconciliaban. Y Louis siempre le prometía que lo dejaría, porque esa cosa no lo controlaba, pero lamentablemente si lo hacía ya que Louis volvía hacerlo y Harry, pues él era demasiado débil para no perdonarlo porque al fin y al cabo, Louis podía fumar cuantas veces quisiera porque era su vida, no la de él. Sólo le quedaba esperar y suplicar  que la marihuana no lo lleve a consumir otras cosas que podrían matarlo.

Ante esto,  la preocupación de Louis por la estabilidad de la relación que tenía con Harry había crecido como una bola de nieve en una bajada, crecía y crecía conforme avanzaba. Los malos aumentaban, al igual que las discusiones y Louis en medio de su desespero, tuvo una idea bastante alocada pero que en su cabeza igual de demente iba a funcionar. Tendría un hijo con Harry.

III

— ¿QUÉ?—gritó al escuchar las palabras brotar de la boca de Louis como verborrea, estaba nervioso, se notaba en la rapidez de esos vocablos que se enredaban en su lengua como alambres.

— ¿No te gusta la idea?—  preguntó desanimado. Sus hombros cayeron al igual que él, en el sofá junto a Harry.

Algo en el pecho del chico de rulos se apretó, cuando vio esos orbes celestes opacarse ante la idea de que todo lo que le había propuesto a Harry a este no le gustase.

—Claro que sí, quiero tener hijos contigo. Pero, estamos en una banda y se supone que ante el ojo público no somos nada— dijo y las comisuras de los labios descendieron de repente— Ven aquí— Harry rodeó los hombros de Louis y lo atrajo hacia su pecho para luego acariciarle lentamente la nuca. Louis cerró los ojos y se relajó ante el tacto de Harry, quien estaba pensando cómo decir con sutileza, que la idea no podía llevarse a cabo, a menos no ahora.

—Nos dieron hasta mediados del 2016, podemos… podemos tener al bebé en esas fechas— susurró con esa voz aguda que lo caracterizaba y Harry rogó para que Louis no se quiebre ahora.

—Podemos esperar hasta esa fecha o un poco más— chasqueó la lengua tratando de razonar.

Louis se separó de él y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Harry, podía sentir su aliento y oler la desesperación y el agobio. Louis estaba hablando en serio, podía verlo gracias a esa mirada de desasosiego donde le imploraba con el azul de sus ojos, que considere la idea porque lo estaba deseando tanto como  desea el aliento suyo cada mañana.

Harry suspiró y una sensación entre placer y duda se alojó en su estómago provocando que este le doliera un poco hasta volverse abrumador.

—Es que al verte con esos niños, yo… no sé, tengo estás ganas que no se van. No puedo dormir Harry, me he estado desvelando todas estas noches al imaginarte con un bebé en brazos y una hermosa casa donde podamos criarlo. Y sé que es lo más estúpido que uno puede desear considerando la situación que pasamos a diario. Pero… pero no puedo evitarlo, yo en verdad lo quiero y podemos, podemos tener a ese bebé si tan solo nos cuidáramos de la prensa como lo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

El aliento de Harry se atoró en su garganta. Quería decirle a Louis que él deseaba de la misma forma, todas las cosas que Louis había dicho, quería decirle que también se imaginaba al de ojos azules enseñándole fútbol a un hermoso bebé, sea niño o niña, y haciéndole bromas ridículas mientras lo filmaba con una cámara casera. Tenía esa ilusión también, pero era imposible considerarla ahora.

—No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que formar una familia contigo.

El semblante de Louis adoptó una felicidad que hizo que Harry sonriera también. Así que a pesar de que se arrepentiría de apoyar las locas ideas de Louis, esas ideas que tenía y que Harry apoyaba porque era lindo verlo sonreír y porque siempre, pase lo que pase, lo incluían a él.

— ¿Entonces?

Era ese mismo rostro, esa misma expresión que lo llevaba a formar parte de las locuras que Louis hacía, por él, por ellos. Como cuando estaban cenando como todas las veces en las que tenían tiempo de verse sólo por un par de días antes de que los separasen. Y Louis, como si fuera cosa habitual y de todos los días, le propuso que se casaran, y Harry vio en sus ojos tanta esperanza, que aceptó.

—Sí, suena bien. Siempre he querido tener un bebé en mis brazos y cuidarlo; y que mejor que contigo. — las palabras de Harry aunque habían sido las correctas, se oían preocupadas.

III

Louis había ido a visitar a su madre ya que quería verla y sobre todo, anhelaba escuchar la opinión de esta acerca de la decisión que tomaron él y Harry sobre tener un bebé, juntos.

Recuerda que toda la tarde sus hermanas pequeñas estuvieron rondándolo, haciéndole muchas preguntas y abriendo los regalos que les compró hace unas semanas atrás junto con Harry. Sin embargo, ellas no tenían ni la más remota idea de que el chico de rulos, siempre pensaba en ellas cuando sabía que Louis viajaría a verlas.

No podía concebir nada más, estaba muy nervioso, por saber la opinión qué tendría su mamá acerca de su alocada decisión, él en realidad deseaba esto, y si su madre no lo apoyaba, se iba a sentir devastado.

Sus hermanas le preguntaron acerca de su estado de ánimo puesto que constantemente se perdía de las risas y miraba a un punto ciego de la casa. Aun así, Louis respondía que no le pasaba nada e intentaba seguir el ritmo eufórico de sus conversaciones.

Realmente las amaba muchísimo, las había cuidado cuando eran pequeñas. Por ello, no dudaba en su capacidad de ser un buen padre, pero como todo ser humano, tenía esas dudas que le decían lo contrario.

Finalmente cuando todos estaban en el segundo piso, y Jay había dejado a Dan a cargo de los gemelos, esta bajó para hablar con su hijo, que inusualmente, estaba desesperado y nervioso.

Se sentaron en el desayunador, y Jay puso dos tazas con agua hirviendo en este, y les agregó dos bolsitas de té filtrante. El olor empezó a imperar en las fosas nasales de ambos y este hizo que los músculos de Louis se relajasen debido a esa esencia de clavo y canela.

Jay siempre preparaba té cuando sabía que la noticia iba a ser un poco fuerte para quién la escuchase. Como en  esa ocasión a fines del 2010 cuando Louis estaba demasiado nervioso porque le debía contar a su madre que era homosexual y tenía una fascinación muy grande hacia Harry, quien ya había aceptado ser su novio hace unas semanas atrás.

Louis agarró entre sus dedos la taza humeante que le rozó la nariz y le quemó los dedos, para luego de soplar un poco y  que el olor se mezclara en sus fosas nasales, darle un pequeño sorbo, antes de tener el valor y comenzar a hablar. Jay lo imitó y casi al mismo tiempo dejaron su taza en la mesa.

—Mamá yo…— susurró removiéndose en su asiento porque le era imposible estar quieto—Quiero formar una familia con Harry.

Jay frunció el ceño puesto que eso ya se lo había dicho, cuando le comentó que se casaría con este.  

Se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Daysi y a Dan diciéndoles que se calmaran por un momento porque de seguro estaba intentando hacer dormir a los gemelos. Casi de inmediato, la casa comenzó a estar en paz otra vez y Louis se dispuso a seguir con su discurso.

—Quiero formar una familia, ahora.

El rostro de Jay se transformó a uno de sorpresa, comprendiendo, al fin, lo que su hijo quería comunicarle.

—Queremos tener un bebé.

Louis pensó en Harry y en cómo Anne estaría tomando la noticia puesto que habían hecho todo lo posible para coordinar decirles esto, casi al mismo tiempo. Lo que ambos deseaban, es que lo aceptasen y respeten su decisión por más repentina y tonta que parezca.

Jay trataba de buscar las palabras, pero estas se atoraron en su garganta y no sabía si era por la confesión de Louis o el sorbo del té que tuvo que tomar para asimilar mejor todo esto.

—Louis ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida— respondió con esa sonrisa grande que sólo se reflejaba cuando el chico de rulos estaba cerca o cuando este era tema de conversación.

—Pero… Louis, no puedes hacer esto, tienes una carrera, ni siquiera— se acercó a él para susurrarle— tus hermanas pequeñas saben sobre esto.

—Lo sé, pero al fin podré decirles, es un gran paso que Fizzy y Lottie lo sepan.

—Fizzy aún lo está asimilando, cariño. —Suspiró— Louis tuviste que decir muchas mentiras debido a esta relación, yo tuve que mentirles a tus hermanas, todavía tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero mamá yo amo mucho a Harry— insistió, poniendo como estrategia, el afecto incondicional que sentía por el chico de ojos verdes.

Jay alcanzó la mano de su hijo que reposaba en el desayunador y la acaricio.

—Lo sé— apartó un mechón de su rostro y lo miró con ternura. — Si no supiera que sientes eso, no te apoyaría tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Pero, esta idea no me parece la correcta. Tienes una banda…

—El contrato se acabará pronto mamá

—Entonces piensen el tener el bebé cuando todo esto finalice

—Es que no puedo

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó al ver el desespero en las orbes celestes de su hijo, que habían perdido el brillo cuando vio que Jay reaccionó de esa manera. Sobre todo, porque sabía que su madre tenía razón, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

—Porque…

Louis miró hacia abajo buscando las palabras exactas para explicarle a su madre la razón por la que quería este bebé con tanta insistencia. Porque a pesar, de que todo  esto comenzó a tomar forma cuando vio las distintas fotos de Harry siendo paternal, aún existía algo más allá, que sólo su madre podía escuchar, puesto que era la única que podía entenderlo.

—Siento que le debo esto a Harry.

— ¿Por qué dices esto cariño?— le cuestionó con cierta suspicacia, Louis daba todo por Harry, desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy.

Louis había asumido todas esas malas cosas que la prensa podía decir de él con tal de que no manchasen mucho la imagen de Harry. Él tenía que quedar como el homofóbico, ese que no podía soportar que lo emparejen con un miembro de su banda sólo por ser hombre. Tenía que estar con una chica, que se vio forjado a conocer, porque iba a ser su supuesta novia durante cuatro largos años.  Si bien Harry, también era atacado por la prensa constantemente por la imagen de —mujeriego— que le dieron sus managers, él es un poco más libre para expresar sus sentimientos e inclinaciones, con una que otra insinuación.

—Porque he estado cometiendo error tras error con él desde que comencé a fumar y todo eso. Peleamos mucho, y yo no puedo dejarlo porque cuando estás expuesto a eso todo el tiempo, es muy difícil apartarse— pasó una mano inconsciente por sus castaños cabellos.

Era muy abrumador hablar con Jay sobre las drogas que estaba consumiendo desde hace tiempo atrás puesto que sabía que ella también estaba molesta y sufría al ver en los tabloides que su hijo está consumiendo ese tipo de sustancias que bien podrían arruinarlo si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para no hundirse en ese pozo sin fondo del que es prácticamente imposible salir.

—Por eso pienso que le debo esto, le debo estabilidad, y un bebé sería esa estabilidad que buscamos.

—Pero aún no pueden, aún ustedes no son estables. Louis él mundo piensa que odias estar cerca de Harry— habló y Louis rodó los ojos, los rumores eran inverosímiles.

Por alguna razón las personas creían que Louis se alejó de Harry y ya no eran más amigos. Cuando por el contrario, él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, su amante y su esposo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que ellos piensen de mí, es mi vida. Esto ayudará a borrar todos esos rumores que se han generado alrededor de Harry y de mí.

—Tienes que esperar — Jay seguía creyendo que era una mala idea, sin embargo, sabía que su hijo era testarudo por excelencia, y era imposible sacarle una idea cuando  se alojaba en su cerebro.

—No puedo hacerlo, si espero, quizás pierda a Harry— habló, dejando que la angustia en su pecho se mermara como el humo de los cigarrillos a merced del viento helado de Londres, cuando se encontraba sólo en casa, y se la pasaba viendo series y películas y observando el celular por si  a Harry se le ocurría llamarlo.

La idea de estar sin Harry lo aterrorizaba de sobre manera, es que al estar cinco años a su lado, se había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo, a sus expresiones tontas, a sus comentarios fuera de contexto y a sus chistes malos, que por alguna extraña razón hacían que se rompiese en carcajadas. Estar sin Harry, significaba buscar otras personas, y Louis dudaba alguna vez, encontrar algo similar a él.

—No lo vas a perder, ¿acaso estás loco?, él te adora, cariño

—Se cansará de mí, se cansará de lidiar conmigo. Yo necesito darle una razón para quedarse, y él siempre ha querido tener hijos.

—Pero no es un buen momento— habló por última vez al mismo tiempo que acurrucaba las manos de Louis con ese aire maternal.

—Siento, que no te entusiasma la idea— su pecho se contrajo y la expresión de su rostro cayó de golpe.

No quería hacerse la víctima puesto que sabía muy bien que su madre tenía razón. Pero, Louis se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy terca y aunque supiera, que una aceptación de parte de Jay iba en contra de toda esta conversación, igual la quería. Porque no importaba que tan arriesgada y ridícula era la situación en la que la estaba poniendo, él anhelaba esto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas criar un lindo bebé junto a Harry, sin importar los obstáculos que se pondrían en su delante.

—Claro que sí, pero no ahora, ya te dije, no cuando tienes una carrera.

—Quiero esto, lo quiero tanto— dijo con tanta insistencia que sus ojos azules se cristalizaron al alojar en su mente, una vez más, esa imagen de Harry cargando a un niño. Tropezando con sus propios pies para correr tras un llanto, haciendo caras raras para hacer que coma o levantándose todas las noches para atender sus necesidades mientras que Louis le canta una hermosa canción de cuna, que de seguro los hará dormir a ambos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se alojara en el canto de su boca al tener la visión de ese futuro que quizás, si tenían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a todo aquel que se oponga, les cambie la vida de forma radical y los mantenga unidos, como Louis deseaba.

Jay suspiró notando como la voz de su hijo se mermó de repente escuchándose solo el ruido lejano de la televisión del segundo piso donde compartía una habitación con su actual esposo. Todo esto era una locura, su hijo se había vuelto un demente gracias a ese amor irracional que sentía por su compañero de banda. Lo último en lo que ella pensó, cuando Louis le pidió que hablaran era tener esta conversación y ahora, no tenía idea de qué lado estar.

Louis ha hecho muchas locuras por esta relación, y ella lo apoyó en todas. Así que, ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo?, tenía que aceptar que su pequeño ya era un adulto y podía tomar sus decisiones sólo, a pesar de que estas puedan perjudicarlo en algún punto.  Sabía que Louis había acudido a ella, no en busca de un consejo, sino de una aprobación. Una aprobación que pese a no estar en las posibilidades reales, de lo que ella pudiera decir, era necesaria. Porque le permitiría avanzar con una decisión sin sentirse acusado y temeroso puesto que, sí, Louis seguiría con esta idea sin importar que Jay le diga que no es una buena.

Sólo que si ella decía que sí, los pensamientos de Louis serían más calmos, sin la culpa rondándolo todo el tiempo.

—Ok, aunque todo esto me preocupa muchísimo, estoy dentro, te apoyo. Aunque sigo creyendo que deberían esperar un poco más— los ojos de Louis se abrieron como dos esferas azulinas, que se desorbitaban debido a la emoción que de repente se había alojado en su pecho gracias a las palabras de su madre.

La única reacción que Louis tuvo fue abrazarla y sonreír de esa manera característica que marcaba su boca y achicaba sus ojos hasta borrarlos de su rostro como en un lienzo de miles de colores.

—Tengo condiciones—Louis se separó, de alguna manera ella sabía que este, tenía una idea de lo que le iba a pedir— Tienes que decirles a Phoebe y Daysi, todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos últimos años con Harry y Eleanor y ya sabes, de manera que ellas puedan entender.

—Sí es lo justo mamá.

—Bueno, y darme todos los detalles acerca de cómo harán las cosas

—Pensamos alquilar un vientre, justo de eso hablaremos con Harry y bueno con la gestión y Simón— Louis botó aire al pensar en la sola idea de hablar esto con las personas que los manejaban, sobre todo con Simón que a pesar de mostrarse siempre imperturbable ante la idea de que Harry y Louis mantengan una relación, esta decisión sin duda, iba a ser algo no muy agradable para él.

—Suerte con eso bobear — Jay tomó su taza de té ya fría y sorbió un poco. El azúcar se alojó en su garganta y no pudo evitar que una mueca de disgusto invadiera su semblante.

IV

Estaban los cinco teniendo una agradable comida en el backstage antes de la prueba de sonido. Cuando Louis y Harry decidieron hablar con los chicos sobre la decisión de incluir un bebé en sus vidas.

—Vamos a tener un bebé— anunció Louis, sintiendo la patada de Harry en su pantorrilla por la forma en la que había lanzado la noticia. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Se quejó debido al dolor punzante en su músculo y miró el rostro de Harry para preguntarle sin la necesidad de palabras el porqué de esa reacción tan violenta y dolorosa.

—Harry no puede quedar embarazado— Niall arrastró las palabras mientras trataba de coger un pedazo de pollo, con los palitos chinos.

Zayn y Liam se rieron y luego el ambiente quedó en completo silencio. Harry observó con desesperación los rostros sin expresión de sus compañeros y algo muy dentro de él se sintió ofendido. Esta era una decisión importante y parecían no querer tomarlos enserio.

—Estamos hablando enserio— dictaminó golpeando la mesa como acto reflejo, al mismo tiempo que su gruesa voz sucumbía todo el lugar. Louis lo observó y quiso mostrar la misma seriedad que su novio, pero al ver los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido y la frase tonta con la que había decidido anunciar todo, no pudo contener la risa obligando a su yo interno a calmarse antes de que Harry se dé cuenta.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Liam bastante temeroso sobre la respuesta que le darían sus compañeros.

—Alquilaremos un vientre— dijeron al unísono y casi de inmediato se pudo escuchar la tos imparable de Zayn.

Niall le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Liam fue el único que pudo reaccionar en palabras acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Acaso están locos? , estamos a mitad de una gira. Ustedes no pueden tomar una decisión de tal magnitud así, sin consultarlo— Liam ya se había parado para defender su posición y si Louis y Harry se ponían demasiados tercos, irse del cuarto— A parte ¿en verdad crees que serán lo suficientemente maduros para criar a un niño? — Harry abrió la boca para responder a la pregunta de Liam, sin embargo, el muchacho estaba tan exasperado que se adelantó— No, no lo creo, porque hasta ahora no han tenido los pantalones bien atados para enfrentarse a la gestión y confesar que salen para evitar todos esos problemas que han tenido desde que se formó el grupo. ¿Ustedes en verdad quieren que un bebé viva en base a una mentira?

Louis se sentía ofendido conforme las palabras de Liam rebotaban de su boca, era como si de ella salieran balones y lo golpearan uno por uno sin tener la opción de esquivarlos. Así que, al igual que él, se paró de la mesa para enfrentar a  Liam.

—Yo sé que soy lo suficientemente maduro para criar a un bebé y sé que Harry también lo es. Y si no enfrentamos a la gestión es por la banda, porque sabemos que si lo hacemos se iría en declive y eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros— Liam parecía no inmutarse por las palabras de su compañero o por la cercanía de sus rostros.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Zayn los observaba a ambos al igual que cuando ves un accidente, difícil de procesar pero imposible apartar la mirada, Harry, en cambio, miraba a Louis porque era su novio y esta discusión se había formado gracias a una decisión unánime entre los dos y de algún modo u otro tenía que estar de su lado y Niall, el parecía que la idea le agradaba y siguió comiendo procurando no hacer ruido con sus palitos. Tampoco es que fuera tan desconsiderado.

—Esta decisión también nos afectará a nosotros ¿no crees?

—Liam déjalos en paz— habló Niall, que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a comentar nada, desde que sus amigos lanzaron la noticia, ya que lo tomó como si fuera algo que ya se esperaba, de todos modos— Ellos se han sacrificado mucho por la banda, y nosotros ya decidimos muchas veces en su lugar— las orbes azules que miraban a Liam se dirigieron a Louis—Si ustedes creen que pueden manejar la responsabilidad de tener un bebé, háganlo. No podemos disponer de una decisión que les corresponde— todos lo observaron callados mientras el rubio terminaba de hablar, cuando lo hizo se metió el último trozo de pollo a la boca— Aunque es algo apresurado y estúpido, pero creo que lo harán bien.

Liam se fue sin decir nada más, al mismo tiempo que la sala se sucumbía en el silencio absoluto. Louis se había imaginado una escena diferente, pero estaba confiado puesto que sabía que a su compañero de banda se le pasaría el mal carácter y terminaría aceptando el hecho de que sus amigos ya tenían una decisión tomada.

V

Simon seguía con el rostro inexpresivo al mismo tiempo que arreglaba los papeles regados en su escritorio. Louis y Harry, quienes estaban al frente sintieron que el tiempo había retrocedido al 2011 cuando decidieron decirle a este que mantenían una relación más allá de una simple amistad.

Se quedaron callados hasta que oyeron un suspiro salir de los pulmones de su mentor, quien se sacó los lentes de lectura de marco negro y se sobaba las sienes al mismo tiempo que la manija del reloj al dictar los segundos transcurridos.

—Si esto es una especie de escarmiento, o broma les pido que se retracten— no parecía molesto, ni feliz y  eso los asustaba aún más.

—No es ninguna broma, esto es serio—dictaminó Louis tratando de sonar firme, pese a que sus manos sudaban y su palpitar retumbaba en toda su cabeza al igual que el golpeteo de un martillo en la mañana, molesto y totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Un bebé— susurró— ¿qué diablos?— maldijo para sí mismo— ¿No se pueden esperar un poco más?— esto parecía más una orden que una súplica. No obstante, a pesar de que le temblara el cuerpo y se le retorciera el estómago hasta el punto de las náuseas, Louis no se iba a echar para atrás, él realmente quería esto y sabía que Harry igual, y él no deseaba ilusionarlo, para luego atacarlo con una decepción.

—No, ya tomamos esta descisión—Harry lo observó pero Louis siguió mirando a Simon sin inmutarse. El chico de rulos, era el único que podía notar como la indecisión le carcomía los nervios puesto que conocía cada punto de flaqueo de Louis, desde su inicio hasta su final— A parte ¿cuánto tiempo más quieres que esperemos? ¿Un año, dos, diez años?

—Les dimos hasta mediados del 2016— respondió Simon recordando el acuerdo que tuvieron hace tres meses, el cuál constataba que cuando estuvieran a mitad del próximo tour, podían ser libres de todo tipo de contrato que los mantuviera escondidos bajo perfiles que no tenían mucho que ver con la realidad.

—Ah bueno, al igual que la vez que dijeron que si yo firmaba el contrato en el que aceptaba tener a Eleanor como “novia”— hizo comillas con los dedos— Harry no tendría una relación falsa más que la de Caroline. Sin embargo, la gestión decidió que Taylor, Kendall, Cara y las miles de chicas que le pusieron eran buenas, para Harry. Al igual que cuando la gestión dijo, que lo de Eleanor acabaría un año atrás y hasta ahora sigue en pie. ¿Crees que en verdad les vamos a creer que si esperamos esto se acabará?

—Ustedes no hacen esto fácil— alegó Simon, puesto que en ocasiones en vez de mejorar las cosas las hundían en un pozo sin salida alguna. Tanto así, que la gestión ha quedado muy mal frente a los tantos fans de _One Direction._

—No,  son ustedes los que no lo hacen fácil, si las cosas entre Harry y yo hubiesen seguido como desde el comienzo nadie o sólo unos cuantos hubieran sospechado que teníamos una relación más allá del bromance. Por el contrario, ustedes decidieron alejarnos y eso, como era de esperar levantó más sospechas y como levantó más sospechas decidieron meternos en una red de mentiras de la cuál va a ser muy difícil salir.

 Louis estaba respirando muy rápido y Harry quien se había quedado callado desde que entraron a la oficina sostuvo una de sus manos para deshacer los puños que teñían sus nudillos de blanco gracias a la intensidad con la que los apretaba.

—Realmente queremos esto y no vemos que sea ningún problema si a mediados del próximo año ustedes nos dieron su palabra de que ya no estaríamos más, ocultos— el hablar de Harry, era más lento y pausado que el de Louis puesto que no veía la necesidad de pelear con Simon quien al final iba a terminar cediendo.

—Bien, hablaré con la gestión— agarró el teléfono negro que yacía al lado del computador y antes de marcarlo dijo—Pero todo lo que ellos digan se cumple sin excepción ya que ustedes están bajo un contrato— les advirtió, y pese a que ni a Louis ni a Harry les entusiasmaba la idea de que sus managers manejen la situación a su estilo, no tuvieron más remedio que asentir.

 

VI

Harry estaba echado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Louis mientras este enredaba sus largos y delgados dedos en los rizos de este. Aquel movimiento, siempre calmaba toda aquella preocupación que imperaba y afectaba la calma que caracteriza al de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, esta vez, los mimos de su novio no parecían tener ningún efecto en él. Y Louis, quien lo está estudiando durando cinco largos años, lo notó.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?— preguntó en voz baja.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana en Los ángeles y el ruido de la ciudad se escuchaba lejano, y Louis no quería perturbar eso.

Harry lo atrajo más hacia sí enredando sus delicadas piernas con las de Louis. Era gracioso verlos, en esta posición puesto que Harry es mucho más alto que Louis pero pese a la diferencia de tamaño y peso, ambos encontraban en aquella postura, relajación absoluta.

—Tengo miedo— respondió en un murmullo que hubiera sido inaudible para cualquier persona que no estuviera tan cerca de él como lo estaba Louis.

El aludido levantó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ya que no entendía la respuesta de Harry quien lo miró con esos ojos verdes que se volvían oscuros cuando el desasosiego sucumbía su estado de ánimo. Louis lo observó, en medio de la noche con esas sombras que se dibujaban en su rostro debido al árbol que se encontraba, expectante en su ventana, aquel que danzaba con el viento y los cubría de los rayos incesantes del sol casi todas las mañanas. Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos y trazo los dibujos en este, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que la gestión hará, ellos inventarán una forma de hacer que este momento bonito, se vuelva una tortura el siguiente año.

Louis suspiró. Harry tenía razón, todo lo que sus managers hacían les arrebataba de a pocos la persona que eran antes de comenzar con One Direction, como si sus personalidades al iniciar no hubieran sido suficientes para empezar una vida llena de fama y fortuna.

 En cierta forma, así era, Louis añoraba ser ese Louis, que jugaba al futbol y que en The X Factor se dedicaba hacer bromas a los demás y a tomarse todo a la ligera, si bien sigue tratando de conservar ese sentido del humor, propio de él, en ocasiones, es imposible porque ese Louis del 2010 creía que a pesar de estar en un prestigioso programa de concurso en la televisión, nunca llegaría a ser algo, jamás pensó, que años más tarde llenaría estadios abismalmente.

 El Louis del 2010 creía tontamente, que el destino lo había puesto en The X Factor, por Harry, que luego de terminar el programa, ellos seguirían manteniendo una relación a distancia, hasta que Harry tuviera la edad suficiente para que pudieran vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento de Londres. En cierto modo, eso se había cumplido mucho antes de lo pensado puesto que si se fue a vivir a Londres con Harry, y en cierta medida era bueno porque el espacio que compartían era inmenso y estaban viviendo el gran sueño de ser estrellas de la música, que llenan estadios y les brota el dinero como si creciera de los árboles. Sin embargo, conforme más crecían más se complicaban las cosas y Louis se vio obligado a dejar atrás un poco su personalidad despreocupada para madurar puesto que las situaciones en las que estaba sometido constantemente lo obligaban a olvidarse de ese Louis del 2010, y convertirse en el Louis que es ahora.

—No te preocupes por eso, ellos no arruinarán nada. Te lo prometo, no esta vez, esta vez será diferente, porque podremos hacer todo lo que nos digan pensando en un futuro próximo, sólo es un poco de tiempo más y tendremos un bebé. Dios, ¿crees en realidad que ellos podrían arruinar eso?, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Estás seguro?— al preguntar esto, Louis sintió que el corazón se le apretaba puesto que la mirada de Harry era el eufemismo del miedo, y Louis lo entendía.  No obstante, estaba seguro de lo que decía ya que nadie podía arruinar esa emoción que creció cuando se dio cuenta de lo real que se había vuelto el hecho de tener un bebé, y de lo próximo que estaba a romper esas cadenas invisibles que lo ataban y lo agotaban, de sobre manera.

—Más que seguro— respondió y sonrió de esa forma peculiar en la que se le achinaban los ojos y se le arrugaban los cantos de su boca, y Harry no pudo resistir eso y sonrió al igual que él.

Louis subió el rostro del muchacho apretando uno de sus dedos en el inicio de su cuello, bajó su cabeza y alcanzó sus labios. Lo besó de a pocos, lento, atrapándolos una y otra vez, haciendo sonidos agudos, que apenas se hubieran escuchado de día, sin embargo en la noche cuando casi toda la cuidad dormía, los chasquidos que se oían, imperaban toda la habitación. Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose sucumbir por esa sensación que recorría sus cuerpos haciéndolos temblar.

Harry se apoyó con uno de sus codos, impulsándose para llegar a la altura de Louis y profundizar el beso. Este aceptó la oferta y sostuvo con mayor ahínco su mejilla. El de ojos verdes, se movió sin separarse hasta atrapar a Louis con sus largas piernas, arrodillándose a la altura de su pecho.

Harry se separó de sus labios, y empezó a mordisquear su mejilla escuchando los jadeos de Louis quien todavía no había abierto los ojos; llegó hasta su oído y lo lamió mientras escuchaba los gemidos agudos de su novio y sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo debajo de su polera gris.

—Fóllame— pidió y Louis profirió un plañido que se ahogó al sentir el aire caliente de las palabras de Harry.

Ansioso lo tomó de la cintura, dejando marcas en la piel nívea de Harry quien no dejaba de besarlo y lamerlo y excitarlo.

El de ojos verdes le había pedido follarlo, y Louis quería hacerlo de tal manera que se le olvidaran los problemas, de ese modo tan placentero en el que lo hacían cada vez que no se veían en un largo período de tiempo. Así que sin más titubeos, Louis atrajo más el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que este quedara echado completamente a lo largo del suyo. Sus miembros se rozaron y un gemido demasiado grave abandonó la boca de Harry como si fuera un último aliento.

Louis enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, y con un movimiento ambos giraron quedando, Louis encima del más alto.

Se besaron una vez más, con las bocas muy abiertas y desesperadas por atraparse una a la otra, tanto que sus lenguas y dientes también cooperaban de manera desordenada.

—Bebé tengo que sacar el lubricante— avisó Louis en un murmullo, que se perdió como el viento cuando Harry movió su cuerpo para sentir la fricción del pene de su novio con el suyo una vez más.— Acabaré antes de tiempo, si sigues haciendo eso— dijo ahogándose en su propio deseo.

—No importa, tenemos toda la noche— habló Harry con una sonrisa de lado, posicionando sus dos grandes manos en las nalgas de Louis, para apretarlas arrebatando una vez más un gemido de su boca, es que eran tan agudos y bonitos, que a Harry lo encendían de mucho, como la primera vez.

Louis lamió sus labios una vez más dejando rastros de saliva en la boca de su novio para luego inclinarse lo más que podía hacia el pequeño cajón de la mesa de noche donde guardaba el lubricante. Cuando luego de tantear con sus manos, lo consiguió, se lo mostró a Harry con una sonrisa divertida y este le correspondió con una pequeña celebración en donde agitaba los brazos, y acto seguido atrapar su lengua ansioso por probar una vez más el delicioso sabor de sus labios, que pese a que se lo sabía de memoria, era como una droga que lo mantenía flotando.

Se besaron por poco más de un minuto, girando sus cabezas para ajustar sus bocas como un rompecabezas, abrazándose para enredarse y sucumbiendo con el chasquido de sus labios toda la habitación, hasta que Louis mordió a Harry y rompió aquella unión para pasar a su cuello y absorberle la piel, porque Harry era suyo y él era de Harry, desde el día en el que se conocieron.

—Te amo tanto— manifestó Louis con un gruñido, y siguió besando todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el desesperado toque de Harry a lo largo de su espalda.

Louis detuvo sus besos al llegar a sus muslos, y se irguió para darle otro en la frente sudorosa de su novio.

— ¿Estás listo?— el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, siendo lo único que se movía en la calma recámara de ambos.

Louis derramó el lubricante entre sus dedos, lo más que pudo mientras Harry lo miraba ansioso por encima de sus pestañas húmedas.

—Te deseo tanto, Lou— dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y lo obligaran a hablar en el trayecto.

Louis sonrió y  elevó las largas piernas de Harry para situarlas en sus hombros, el peso era bastante sobre todo ahora que el placer no dejaba que todas fuerzas del más pequeño brotaran en todo su apogeo, sin embargo, el hecho de ver a su novio tan sumiso y dispuesto, provocaban en él, un borrón de todo aquello que no fuera, Harry y él, aquí y ahora, apunto de hacer el amor. Metió dos dedos, lentamente al mismo tiempo que observaba como el rostro de Harry se comprimía por unos cuantos segundos hasta relajarse y darle el pase a que pueda moverlos para poder prepararlo.

—Oh sí— gimió el menor al sentir en su interior como los dedos de su novio rozaban su próstata. — Más, más… — suplicó expectante y Louis se contuvo de no correrse en ese instante, al ver a Harry retorcerse con el sudor recorriendo sus sienes y sus mejillas rosadas como el carmín.

Louis añadió dos dedos más y Harry no pudo parar de gritar, los movimientos que Louis hacía, lo prendían de esa manera única en la cual le era imposible controlarse. No obstante, sabía que lo que vendría sería diferente e inigualable a lo que estaba sucediendo, así que no tenía otra opción más que suplicar.

—Te necesito, te necesito ahora Louis

Louis no dudó ni por un segundo, rápidamente sacó sus dedos logrando en Harry un sonido apagado debido a la sensación de vacío, que el de ojos azules intentó enseguida, reemplazar por la imperante sensación de su miembro, que penetró lentamente a su novio, ocasionando que este echara su cabeza atrás a tal punto que los elevó un poco a ambos y es que Harry se sentía como caminar en las nubes puesto que parecía que el cuerpo de Louis estaba diseñado para él, a la perfección como dos piezas que se complementan. No había Louis sin Harry, ni Harry sin Louis, desde que se conocieron eran uno sólo, y así iba a ser siempre.

Harry enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Louis al mismo tiempo que el daba pequeñas estocadas escuchando como sus voces sucumbidas por el deseo se combinaban entre sí hasta formar un solo aliento.

— ¿Te gusta bebé?— preguntó entre miles de alientos.

—Me encanta, me encantas— respondió Harry sintiendo como Louis aceleraba el ritmo hasta hacer que su cabeza chocara con la madera de su cama que hacía un ruido que los acompañaba conforme Louis entraba y salía de Harry. Puesto que, esa madrugada, Los Ángeles parecía dormir e ignorar, cuanto se necesitaban el uno y el otro. — Te amo— soltó de repente, perdiendo esas palabras en otro plañido aún más fuerte ya que el de ojos azules había tocado ese punto dulce que le hacía perder la compostura.

Cada vez que tenían relaciones, y Louis llegaba a su próstata, Harry sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, sentía que era lo suficientemente valiente y podía jurarse en ese mismo momento, que enfrentaría al mundo y le diría a este que amaba a Louis, sentía que ya no le importaba el qué dirán, sentía que no importaba la banda sólo Louis y sentía que podía vivir con el montón de deudas que sus managers podrían lanzarles si es que corrompían el contrato. Cuando Harry llegaba a ese punto anhelaba con toda su alma, poder ser Louis y él, por siempre y para siempre.

Louis lo atrajo, sentándolo en la cama para tener un mejor ángulo y poder besarlo, como ansiaba hacerlo casi todo el tiempo.

—Ahí Lou, justo…ahí— corroboraba Harry en medio del beso, la nueva posición le permitía a sentir más las estocadas de Louis que poco a poco lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Prácticamente abrazados, el vaivén con el que unían su cuerpo era cada vez más desesperado y rápido, ambos suplicaban y se tocaban conforme percibían llegarían al clímax.

—Bebé te ves hermoso— mencionó Louis chupando su mejilla con desesperación al mismo tiempo que Harry enterraba las uñas en la piel de su espalda resbaladiza por el sudor.

Trataban de contener el orgasmo deseando que el momento durara por siempre, pero las sensaciones eran fuertes y la carne débil y el de ojos verdes no creía que resistiría más.

—Me corro Lou— dijo mientras seguía rebotando siguiendo las estocadas de su novio quien jadeaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja— Oh si— los movimientos se volvieron aún más veloces y a ambos no pareció importarles si media ciudad los escuchaba, sus gemidos se volvieron cada vez más estridentes conforme perseguían el orgasmo.

Así que Harry abrazando a Louis se corrió con un murmullo.

—Eso es, córrete para mí bebé— dijo con el sonido de su voz más agudo de lo normal al sentir aquel líquido caliente, recorrer sus muslos en una sensación deliciosa.

Louis penetró unas cuantas veces más a Harry gimiendo su nombre, mientras este lo besaba y lamia todas las gotas de sudor—Oh Dios mío, Harry.

Harry quería morir cada vez que Louis repasaba su orgasmo, y si este no acababa pronto sentiría que volvería a ponerse duro de nuevo, pero Louis no quería acabar aún ya que la sensación era demasiado buena para abandonarla. No obstante, las paredes de Harry se apretaron aprisionando el miembro de Louis hasta obligar a este, a llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo que le hizo ver estrellas en donde no las había—Mierda—fue lo único que atinó a articular debido a que su lengua y todo su cuerpo se doblaban, sin piedad.

Tal vez sonaría cliché, pero hacer el amor con Harry era como tocar el cielo con las manos, Louis podía percibir todas aquellas sensaciones en la punta de sus dedos, como: la suavidad de las nubes, el fresco viento, el color blanco y azul y la dicha de percibirse volando mientras se deja llevar por las líneas ululantes.

—Me encantaría tener una familia contigo, Lou— habló Harry aún con el aliento entrecortado y las mejillas rosadas.

Era su ángel, su pequeño niño de dieciséis años, nervioso y tembloroso. Louis no pudo más que apartarle uno de sus rebeldes risos en la larga melena y depositarle un beso tierno en la frente.

—Te amo


End file.
